Fishing vests are a good way for a user to organize and carry fishing tackle, but vests may lack sufficient load capacity for carrying gear, thus necessitating additional carrying means such as a backpack. However, a backpack can be cumbersome or awkward to wear while fishing, and can be especially cumbersome when worn over a fishing vest.
In some instances, a user can carry a fishing vest inside a backpack while approaching a location, and subsequently remove the vest from the backpack and don the vest while fishing. However, the fishing vest occupies valuable space inside the backpack in this scenario, and a somewhat larger backpack may be required to accommodate the fishing vest and its contents. Moreover, discomfort and poor performance of the backpack while fishing can induce a user to set the backpack aside while fishing, making the user susceptible to inadvertently abandoning the backpack or otherwise losing the backpack while absorbed in fishing.
Accordingly, a device or system that exploits the organization features and convenience of a fishing vest, but also includes the carrying capacity of a backpack, is needed.